Better Tomorrow
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Orphaned aged ten after an episode led his mother on a murderous rampage, Spencer Reid was left to flounder in a system that was sworn to protect him and yet the worst monsters were yet to come find him. Abused, neglected, he runs away age sixteen and takes to life on the streets, using what he can to get bye until his life changed at twenty-four-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Inferno

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**SUMMARY: **_Orphaned aged ten after an episode led his mother on a murderous rampage, Spencer Reid was left to flounder in a system that was sworn to protect him and yet the worst monsters were yet to come find him. Abused, neglected, he runs away age sixteen and takes to life on the streets, using what he can to get bye until his life changed at twenty-four. Now Spencer has another life to worry about and unbeknownst to him, someone is lurking in the shadows waiting to bring his world crashing down._

_People are dying and the FBI's elite BAU team are called in to help find the Unsub. SSA Derek Morgan comes face to face with a fiery brunette prostitute who calls himself Trick and every fibre of him wants to hold onto this boy and never let go._

_The clock is ticking, the hunter is hunting and the lamb is unawares..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This is officially an AU fic with mentions of MPREG. I just wanted to go with a What if...? Scenario concerning Spencer's childhood and here it is!_

_Love it, hate it, don't mind either way._

_Enjoy!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

_"Hope for love, pray for love, wish for love, dream for love…but, don't put your life on hold waiting for love." __  
**― **_**_Mandy Hale_**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Inferno:**

The house was worn and torn, falling into disrepair which was sad because at one point it could've been a lovely place to live. Not that it mattered to the boy. He had only ever seen the room he was kept in. It had been three days and he was so tired. His body ached in places he really wished it wouldn't and his wrists were raw from pulling at the shackles that bound him. Swallowing, running his tongue over dry lips, he kicked his legs feebly. In the distance he could hear his captor's dogs barking, night had fallen sometime ago and he was determined to stay awake. He couldn't sneak up on him if he stayed awake.

For a time, all was silent. No one came and the boy could almost pretend he was home, in his bed and there was no one coming to hurt him. But life was rarely fair, and his life enjoyed tormenting him. The heavy footsteps came so abruptly that he barely had enough time to prepare himself. The door flew open and _he_ stood there his gentle expression a contradiction to what he intended to do.

"You're awake." The man said gently setting a tray of food and water down, "did you sleep well Spencer?"

He didn't know why he did it, maybe it stemmed from the abuse he had suffered the last three days, or maybe he had accepted his death was imminent and he might as well go down fighting, "MY NAME IS ASH, ASH BAILEY YOU BASTARD!" Shrieking in fury Ash twisted violently, kicking and bellowing until hands pinned him down violently.

"No!" The man barked spittle flying and face red, "you are Spencer!" Tone gentling he ran a thumb over Ash's swollen lip, "my baby, my Spencer, my sweet, sweet Spencer."

Tears filled Ash's mahogany eyes, his struggles ceasing. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession and he was very aware of the man parting his thighs, touching him, filling him and as he took what little of himself he had from him and violently so, Ash Bailey no longer prayed for a saviour. No. He wished for death.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Derek groaned coming to and with wakefulness came aching bones and a sudden light-headedness. What the hell? Oh, he was hanging off the bed. Shifting his body, Derek rolled onto his back and stretched his stiff limbs the best he could. A warm body shifted against him, a skinny arm flopping over his waist and flashes of memory filled his mind, of skin and teeth and a supple, soft body that he had enjoyed sinking into, if it only had him feeling something for only a moment. Looking down at his chosen bed mate this time, Derek was faced with a mop of sandy coloured hair, mocha skin and an angelic face. He was beautiful. Samuel, if Derek remembered correctly, a warm, friendly, eager personality and one that would be in a long line of people before the morning was out. His appetite catered to both sexes and yet even with such a vast selection, Derek had yet to find that one person who would warm him a little beyond the flesh.

"Mmm, Derek," Samuel said sleepily moving against the large body he was draped over, pressing a tender kiss to his chest, "you're awake early."

"My body clock is used to the early mornings," Derek responded moving onto his side and running a hand along Samuel's hip. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great," Samuel responded with a grin sliding up and onto Derek's body, straddling his hips. Derek's hands came up cupping his backside and Samuel moaned in appreciation.

"Still hungry for me baby boy?"

"Uh huh...Nnn Derek," Samuel tossed his head back moving against the hand that had been quick to go exactly where he wanted and then...the warm lustful dance was shattered when on the bedside table Derek's phone began to tremble violently, "aw man."

Chuckling Derek wriggled from beneath Samuel and snatched up his cell. The caller ID read **JJ, **screen flashing. Before answering Derek gave Samuel an apologetic smile, "Sorry Sam, its work. I have to go."

"No biggie, I best get going anyway. I hope we do this again sometime." Grabbing his belongings giving Derek a heated kiss that was enough to have his insides on fire, Samuel headed for the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

"Hey JJ, is everything okay?"

_"Hey Derek, sorry about this, but we have a case."_ Derek heard rustling papers and the distinct sharp sounds of stilettos on a hard floor. _"I know it's a Sunday, but what are you gonna do?"_

"Yeah, too bad Unsub's can't stick to a schedule, they'd make are lives a whole lot easier." Derek pulled on a boot and looked up when Samuel kissed his temple. The young man waved, whispered _call me_ and left, "Seeya soon JJ."

_"Later Derek"_

* * *

~O~

* * *

The bullpen was its usual anarchy when Derek arrived. Agents practically fell over one another, passing off files, throwing out comments and all around the familiar shriek and call of busy phones filled Derek's ears. Anderson called a greeting in passing. Stopping off at the break room Derek was pouring a mug of coffee when the familiar sweet aroma that was Garcia's perfume filled the room, "hey baby girl," he greeted turning to face her.

"Hey yourself my chocolate God, have fun with your boy last night?" Grinning Garcia reached for the coffee pot.

Derek chuckled, he had expected her teasing, "Fine Penelope. I had fun."

"Will you call him again?"

"Most likely not," Derek answered honestly making his way toward the briefing room.

Garcia groaned audibly, "Derek!" She whined, "When will you just settle down?"

"When someone interests me beyond mere sexual attraction," Derek answered exasperated, "don't start with me Pen."

Garcia knew when to leave well enough alone. The last time she had brought it up; it had ended in an argument with more than a few hurtful remarks being made on both sides. Rossi and Hotch sat noses buried in a file each, while Emily had seen better days sat beside JJ. It was Sunday, so Emily was obviously cuddling with Mr Hangover. Setting a mug of coffee in front of her, Garcia laughed at her moan of gratitude and snatching up the controller the bubbly tech analyst got the ball rolling.

"Alright my doves these are our five victims. They were all held for a week, beaten, raped and finally killed by an overdose of Dilaudid which is basically over the counter Heroine. Now despite the obvious abuse, there was some care. The Unsub fed and washed each victim for the days he held them." Garcia brought up five photos on screen and superimposed on the fifth, "this is Ash Bailey; he was found abandoned on the Las Vegas Strip last night by a prostitute and her john. He was only sixteen and the Unsub clearly has a type."

"I'll say," Emily commented, "All very light skinned, all brunette curls and brown eyes and very slender, old lover?"

"Most likely," Derek flicked through his file, "says here they were drugged through-out their captivity, with Dilaudid. That suggests he wanted to ease their pain and the drug induced death cries compassion."

"He had a cooling off period of about two months, but Ash was only a month prior to the other victim and..." Hotch frowned, "there was more abuse with this one. Burns and he tried strangling him. He's devolving."

"Or the kid pissed him off," Rossi suggested, "if he wasn't as compliant as the others it could've turned ugly. So we're heading to Las Vegas?"

"No, three bodies are in Georgia. You and JJ will head there and the rest of us will head out to Las Vegas, wheels up in thirty."

* * *

~O~

* * *

The shrill cry of an alarm clock filled his ears and twisting under his heavy duvet; Spencer Reid reached out and tapped the snooze button leaving the room in blissful silence. He would have given anything to crawl back under the soft weighted covers, but he had to be at work and the bills weren't going to magically pay themselves, no matter how much the twenty-four year old wished they would. Kicking the blankets off his slim body, Spencer stretched his limbs and made his way from his room down the hall to the kitchen. His flatmate Kitty was already up, and by the smell, she was making pancakes.

"Morning sweet pea," She crooned jovially.

"Morning Kitty, I thought you had a late night."

"I did, but I thought I'd get up with my alarm anyway," she set a stack of fluffy deliciousness down in front of him, her body stiffening a little, the only outward sign that she had noticed his bruised face, "how was your night?"

"Same old," Spencer answered cheerfully, carefully avoiding the question in Kitty's eyes. She knew not to ask, in their line of work, it came with the territory. "I pulled in enough to get the rent up to date."

"Fantastic. I pulled in enough to get us a big grocery shop." Kitty grinned. "A better week already isn't it Spence?"

Indeed it was. Between them, they were just about keeping up with everything. Some weeks were better than others and then some weeks turned out to be stupendous. For example, today was one of the days when Spencer had a day client and by day client, the type that paid through the nose for his company. He usually walked away between five hundred and a grand richer depending on how long he was wanted for. With everything that had to be paid for, it never last long, but as long as he had food and a home, Spencer wouldn't complain.

"What time will Em be here?"

"Any minute now, I've to be at work for ten." Hearing a sudden commotion from down the hall, Spencer set down his fork and followed the distraught cries of his four month old son, "hey, hey Aidan. Daddy's here, Daddy has you." Gently he scooped up the squirming child and rocking him soothingly, Spencer headed for the kitchen. Kitty had the bottle already out and heating and smiling gratefully Spencer stepped into the living room to get Aidan changed.

Aidan was nothing short of his whole universe. A breeder, Spencer had ended up pregnant and four months previous had given birth to the wonderful bundle, naming him Aidan Matthew. He was a beautiful child, with sandy hair and warm brown eyes. He was the image of his father, but this didn't bother Spencer in the slightest. He was still his son. He was his everything and with the hell his life had been, it was nice to have something good to come home to.

"Hey baby boy," Kitty greeted kissing the boy's cheek and making him coo in delight. The door buzzed and with a, "I'll get that," Kitty went to answer it finding Aidan's childminder at the door, Emmanuel Carlton, "Hey Em!"

Emmanuel and Kitty embraced. Long time friends, the pair were like sisters and Spencer was the younger brother they doted on. "I brought doughnuts," Emmanuel called by way of greeting walking past Spencer straight toward the coffee pot.

"Oh Em, I love you," Spencer said reverently breathing in the sugary goodness, "You certainly know how to make me smile."

Emmanuel laughed and turned to face the youth properly her jaw dropping, "Jesus Christ Spencer! What happened?"

Yes, unlike Kitty, Emmanuel had no qualms demanding answers when she wanted them. Maybe because she would get the truth from him any means necessary, or maybe it was because of the whole been there done that, that often had Emmanuel freaking out in his defence. Spencer couldn't really blame her this time, after all the entire right side of his face was one black bruise. "A john got a little rough."

"Nails and teeth are a little rough Spencer; your face looks like it met a lump of asphalt!"

Spencer winced, "No, just his fist."

"I keep telling you to go for something else," Emmanuel told him tone incredulous, "you can't keep doing this."

"I was left little choice when my mother went crazy and I ended up in care," Spencer retorted, "I have no qualifications and I can't afford college and whether you like it or not, _this_ is what pays the best. I don't like it Em, but I'll do all I can to keep my son fed and housed."

Emmanuel had been in that situation. She had _been_ Spencer not that long ago and she knew how it worked and because of that she knew her arguments were flawed and that Spencer was right. A better job required qualifications, which required college, which required money, which there just never seemed to be enough of. A rock and a hard place came to mind. It sucked, but it was the way of the world. Letting it drop, Emmanuel took a snoozing Aidan from Spencer. The twenty-four year old smiled and hugged her before heading to his room to get dressed for another day of work and another day of selling a tiny sliver of his soul.


	2. Trick

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Solo16: **Thanks so much! Glad you like it!_

_**Guest:** Thank you_

_**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Trick:**

It was a nice day, the sun fiery and beaming down as Spencer left his apartment dressed to Luca's liking, in a lovely purple shirt, black skinny jeans and a long leather coat. On his feet he wore shit-kicker boots and had tied back his messy sable curls, leaving the odd coil to frame his aristocratic face.

Spencer had spent six years of his life in group foster homes, and he had hated every single one of his foster parents and out of twelve homes, none of them were worth remembering, of course tell _that_ to his eidetic memory. Naturally he became cold toward people, angry, hostile and eventually he went through a rebellious phase that pretty much involved him pissing off his foster parents at every opportunity. On one occasion, he had returned from a friend's with his ears and lip pierced and at twenty-four it was something he had kept, a funny way to remind him of harsher times. He had a silver ring on the left side of his lip, a double piercing in his left earlobe, one on the right. But it was the tattoo that really pissed them off, of course that had been necessary survival, rather than a desire to irk anyone.

It had been in the ninth foster home. A Mattie Roycroft had taken and instant dislike to him, but apart from bruises and one incident involving a broken bone, there was no lasting damage. Spencer had been fifteen, Mattie sixteen and he had taken to doing ink to make money. He was pretty good, but was always trying to expand his skill, which was where Spencer and many others came in, _practice_. At first Spencer had told Mattie to go to hell, but then Mattie had put the fear of God in him, by telling Spencer he'd have his friend John persuade him. John was a serial rapist in training and Spencer was no fool. He knew Mattie would make good on his threat, which was how he had ended up with a small design of roses decorating his navel.

He also had a tattoo on his right wrist, Aidan's initials and a birthday present from Kitty. As instructed he met Luca's driver two blocks from his home. He was a gruff individual, who always treated Spencer with disdain, not that he cared. Sliding into the back seat of the SUV, Spencer relaxed and watched the Vegas streets roll by. As he always did, Luca was staying at the Bellagio hotel and always in one of the grander Suite's. A very wealthy CEO, Luca enjoyed the frivolity of his life. He was also the closest thing Spencer had to a lover, which was rather pathetic when you thought about it. The streets were busy and a familiar vehicular anarchy surrounded them. Only an hour drive from Bellagio, Spencer could've easily walked, but Luca always insisted on the pickup.

As always Luca's driver dropped him just outside the main door. Rolling down his window, he wordlessly handed Spencer a key card and with a bright grin Spencer bid him good day and started toward the looming hotel, but not before he got a good look at the man's incredulous expression and it was priceless. The staff knew what he was and their expressions ranged between indifference, pity and disgust. The odd one stopped at the sight of Spencer's bruised face, but Spencer brushed past them and made his way across the plush lobby to the elevators. Light music danced about in his ears and stepping out on the right floor, Spencer made his way to the end of the hall. He slipped the key card into the lock and with a beep the light switched from red to green. Letting himself in Spencer closed the door behind him and following the noises he found Luca in the living-room.

Even now the man took his breath away. He was nothing short of delicious, with wavy blonde hair that was longer at the front then it was at the back. His skin was gold in colour and his eyes were the brightest green Spencer had ever seen, with a hint of grey and blue speckled through it. Hunched over reports, Luca's brow was knitted in a tight frown and his taunt shoulders screamed tension, "Hey stranger."

Head snapping up, Luca's face lit up. His smile faltered momentarily, those wonderful eyes hardening, but Luca was used to seeing marks on Spencer, so he said nothing. With such feline grace, Luca stood and sauntered toward Spencer in such a teasing manner that his cheeks flushed and breath caught. Luca backed him against the wall and wasted no time. The kiss was all ferocious heat and Luca was already pulling buttons open, desperate to get at Spencer's skin. His lips hovered over the marks on his face, leaving tender caresses and his mouth quickly moved elsewhere.

"Come back to New York with me, Trick," Luca asked nipping Spencer's earlobe.

Spencer laughed. It was an old argument. Luca had asked him to run away with him so often, that it had almost become routine, as for Trick? It was the name he used on the job, derived from a nickname Kitty had given him. No one needed to know who he really was, nor did Luca know Spencer had a son. "I can't," Spencer told him moving his head to give Luca better access to his throat, "you'd get bored with me."

"Nuh uh beautiful, I would not," Luca chided pulling down the zipper of his jeans. A strangled groan escaped him, "commando? You're trying to kill me Trick."

With a breathy chuckle Spencer arched into his touch moaning, "You know me Luca, I aim to please—Oh God!"

Spencer's fingers bit into the wall, chest heaving up and down. Luca would've said something at that point, but mama always said never to talk with his mouth full. Lifting a hand, Spencer ran his fingers through his soft coils of hair and whimpered when Luca suddenly pulled away. His mouth was taken in a fierce kiss again and Spencer made a delighted sound. He could taste himself off of Luca's tongue, and God, it sent a pulse of heat shooting down to his nether regions. Luca was one of the few men who were actually taller than him, standing at a delicious height of six foot four so he had to bend his knees slightly and gripping Spencer's thighs he lifted the youth easily. Still kissing him, Spencer wrapped his slender legs about Luca's waist. Luca trapped his weight between the wall and himself and reaching up he pulled out the tie in his hair and let his chestnut curls fall loose, the thick strands fall well past his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are," Luca whispered against Spencer's kiss swollen lips, "I can never get enough of you."

A husky chuckle escaped Spencer and he dipped his head nipping his throat, "take me to bed Luca. Let me worship you." A groan escaped the man and easily he carried the lithe man toward his room. Spencer laughed when he was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed. Luca was quick to cover him and as always there were not rushed about it. They drowned in each other, skin to skin, lips to lips, lips to skin and only when Luca was truly spent did he collapse atop of Spencer's sweaty, trembling form.

"Oh my God, I think we broke our record Trick."

"Mm can't move."

Luca laughed nuzzling the prostitute's throat. Spencer moved sleepily and kissed his temple. Kissing his mouth tenderly, Luca rolled off him. "Sleep, I have to go run a few errands, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"'M'kay," Spencer was already well on his way to dreamland. With a gentle look, Luca ran his fingers over Spencer's bruised cheek and placing the covers over him he watched the youth snuggle down. He was sound asleep before he even left.

* * *

~O~

* * *

The Las Vegas Police Department was in a word, chaotic. Cops ran this way and that, phones buzzed and handcuffed felons screamed obscenities across the bullpen. Morgan, Emily and Hotch made their way through the bedlam, eyes locked on the board set up dead centre that had two bodies upon it, Atticus Drake and Ash Bailey, and before and after stills of life and death littered the board.

"Agents," an imposing woman called as she started across the bullpen her men parting easily for her. "I am Lieutenant Naomi Cruise. Thank you for coming out here so quickly."

"No problem, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Emily Prentiss." Aaron walked toward the board eyes narrowing in confusion before looking back at Cruise, "Blue and Gem?"

"Their street names," Cruise explained, "Our victims were hookers. I didn't recognise them, but one of my men did. Harmless boys, who had bad luck, they were on the streets and from what I understand, they knew each other."

"Well, at least now we know _how_ he's been picking them up," Morgan said looking over the board, "Pose as a John, flash the cash, and its easy pickings."

"Do these boys have family?"

"Atticus' folks died when he was a child and Ash's kicked him out about a year ago." Cruise lips thinned into a hard line. "I got a very colourful '_fuck you'_ when I informed them of their son's death."

"How old was Atticus?" Morgan asked, "He's not as young as Ash."

"Twenty," Cruise answered with a sigh and a shake of her head, "just a baby. My eldest is twenty. With your help, I hope we catch this son of a bitch."

"Lieutenant," Turning the group found a youthful Detective stood, case files in his arms and a hard look in his dark blue eyes, "we got another one ma'am."

"God damn it," Cruise bit out angrily, "We only got Bailey, are we sure it's the same killer? This guy usually waits a while."

"We don't know ma'am. He was found in an alley way a couple of hours ago, beaten and raped. There's track marks suggesting drug use, whether forced or consensual we won't know until the tox report and the kid looks almost identical to the previous victims, accept his hair is black."

"The Unsub is devolving as is," Morgan pointed out, "his latest kill was sooner than the others, and angrier. It's possible with the growing rage his victimology will change drastically and he'll go after victims of opportunity."

"His name is Sean Flannery," The Detective told them, "AKA Baby-boy, he was a known prostitute. I recognised him the second I saw him. I've had to pick him up once or twice, hookers can become territorial and violently so."

"Find any effects on him, cell phone and such?"

"Eh, yeah," The Detective consulted his file, "one of the more expensive Blackberry's actually."

Rooting for his cell phone Morgan hit one on his speed dial, "hey baby girl," he said once the call connected, "I need a rundown on a Sean Flannery, and I especially need his latest cell phone activity."

_"You got it my chocolate Adonis; I shall beep you back soon."_

Snapping his phone shut, Morgan pocketed it. Hotch's cell was a loud cry and fishing it from his pocket, Hotch glanced at the caller ID and answered, "JJ? Did you find anything?"

_"All three victims ranged between eighteen and twenty-four. Jamie Cooper, Zach Alexander and Ian Maxwell all were prostitutes and all knew each other. They were from an underground brothel—yeah I know right? They're all runaways from the foster care system and worked for a Mikhail no last name. I've already got Garcia looking into him."_

"Have you talked to Mikhail?"

_"Not yet, he's doing all he can to avoid us, but we've talked to some of his boys and one of them has a description of the last John, Maxwell went with. We're going to bring in a sketch artist to see what we can get from him."_

"Alright, keep me informed, good work JJ." Hotch hung up and turned toward Morgan and Emily, "we may have a description of our Unsub."

"That's put's us up on the ladder, anything else?"

"They were all prostitutes too, easy access, although if Prostitutes stop fitting his criteria, or if he continues devolving, anyone could be a target.

Phone going off, Morgan answered it switching it immediately to speaker, "wow that was fast mama, you're on speaker."

_"I'm just that good my mocha prince. Okay here's what I have on Sean Flannery. He was born in New York to Linda and Damien Flannery. He's aged twenty-three and he ran away from home when he was sixteen. Got hooked on drugs, his favourite being Cocaine and from police reports he used prostitution to pay for his habit. There's also some assault chargers here and—"_ The snap of computer keys filled the room adding to the noises around them, _"He has a brother, Luca O'Roarke."_

Morgan frowned, "O'Roarke, not Flannery?"

_"Luca's from a previous marriage, eh, Mattius O'Roarke, killed in a hit and run when Luca was five. His Mom remarried when he was seven and Morgan? According to Sean's phone records there's like a gazillion texts and calls between them in the last two days—oh jinkies, he organised to meet him in that alley where Sean's body was found!"_

"Can you get an address on this guy? We'll need to bring him in, if he was the last one to see Sean."

More clicking and, _"He's staying at the Bellagio hotel. The guy is some big shot CEO for a company in New York and he's in Las Vegas on business and—Oh God, Derek, DNA just came in. Because of the sensitivity of the case we had it rushed, they found skin and blood belonging to Luca under Sean's fingernails."_

"His DNA is in the system?"

_"Yeah, eh, because of an altercation in his teens, basically he beat the tar out of some guy when he was fifteen, eh a high school pal. His DNA was in the system after they had to catch his butt and match it." _Click clack, click clack_, "Oh God, according to police reports, the dude got a beating after he molested Sean. Sean was only six." _

"Yeah, well, right now he's top of our list and with the DNA we need to approach with extreme caution. Good work Garcia."

_"Good luck my crime fighters, Garcia out!"_

* * *

~O~

* * *

The team and some of Cruise's officers moved through the upper halls of the Bellagio Hotel, alert, but as inconspicuous as they could possibly be. The Concierge had supplied them with a key and stopping outside one of better suites Bellagio had to offer, Morgan knocked. When there was no answer, they used the key and entered regardless. Unsure of what to expect they went in hot, guns out and cleared each room. Hotch watched Morgan's back and at his signal Morgan entered the room. There was a single figure in the bed, he was curled up asleep and holstering his gun, Morgan scooped up the sleeping man, twisted and pinned him sheets and all to the ground. He gave a strangled scream and tried to break free, but Morgan was too strong.

"Luca O'Roarke, you are under arrest!"


	3. Lion's Den

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Solo16: **This is going great me thinks! Glad you're enjoying it :D  
_

_**23blackrose:** I have hiiiinted at the Unsub, veeeery subtly and I wonder if anyone picked it up lol And Spencer doesn't have Luca. Regardless of Luca's kindness, Spencer is simply a plaything and despite Luca's requests to elope, Spencer is correct in his assumption. Luca would indeed grow bored because with the way things stand, Spencer is a novelty, something just a little out of reach and most of us always desire what we can never fully have which is in the end the attraction. Also Spencer does not trust Luca, he cares for him, but he does not trust him. In fact apart from Kitty and Emmanuel, he trusts no one, which comes of a harsh life unfortunately. As for Aidan's father you'll find out soon enough ;) Glad you're enjoying it honey-bee! Feel free to splash through my other stuff, I hit a Criminal Minds kick myself haha_

_**Kathryn Claire O'Connor: **Thank you! _

**_Gubler113:_**_ Nattttuarally I'm going to continue, hope you continue to enjoy it my dear. Welcome to my crazy world in all it's glory ^_^!_

_Okay's on with the next chapter my flowers and I apologise, it's slightly shorter then I would've liked. I am so sick with flu it's not even funny, so I beg your forgiveness for this poor chapter. Love ya!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Lion's Den:**

The man wriggled fiercely beneath Morgan and for one horrifying moment all Morgan could think was how good he smelt. He was envisioning all sorts involving him and this man's luscious skin which was a shock! Never had he reacted to any member of either sex in such a visceral sense. _Never_ had his heart pounded so loudly for another. The fantasy was quickly crushed when the man shrieked furiously, "Let me go you idiot! I'm not Luca!"

"He's telling the truth," said one of Cruise's officers' once he got a good look of the squirming kid, "His name is Trick, or at least that's the name he gives. He's a hooker."

"Where's Luca?" Morgan asked keeping the boy pinned.

"He ran out to do some errands, said he'd be back later, God damn it get off me, you're hurting me!"

Morgan waited a second more before getting up off the skinny youth. Spencer Reid was furious, but a hint of fear had washed in with the annoyance. Relief flooded him when the big weight left his skinny frame and clutching the sheet about himself he scrambled to his feet. In the semi-dark of the room he could barely make them out, and vice versa, but a sense honed from years on the street, Spencer knew when he was surrounded by cops. Or some of them at least, the big guy seemed to be _more. _Same for the two women and two of the other men, he recognised the officer's.

"Hey Officer Flanagan, how's the wife and kids?"

"Watch it Trick."

"Yeah," Spencer rolled his eyes, "I'm tackled to the floor and I have to watch it?" Moving around Morgan Spencer bent and snatching up his clothing he stalked toward the ensuite bathroom, slamming it behind him.

"Charming kid," Emily commented sarcastically.

"Trick is a good kid," Officer Flanagan defended despite scolding him moments before, "pleasant, friendly, but he's in a bad business. No idea what lead him down this road, but he's harmless."

"He's a hooker Colm," said the other Cruise Officer, Officer Tennyson, his tone one of pure disgust, "There's always another option."

"Not always," Morgan pointed out with a frown, "you don't get to judge when you don't know why the kid chose this life."

"Hey Trick! Why's the front door open? Are you—" Luca froze on the spot, eyes widening slightly, "what the hell is this?!" His was nothing short of livid, "where's Trick?!"

"In the bathroom, Luca O'Roarke is it?" Hotch asked wary, unsure if he'd bolt.

"Yes. Who wants to know?"

A flash of credentials and Luca knew exactly _who_. Feeling the need to shield Trick, he led the agents and Officers into the living-room and though he was fuming, he politely offered coffee. They all declined, "Okay, so what's this all about?" He dropped down into his favourite armchair looking between the two groups with a withering look. He really _was _pissed.

"Sean Flannery," Morgan said cutting to the chase.

With a groan, Luca dropped his head into his hands, thumbs working over his suddenly aching temples, "what did he do?"

"Do? Was your brother often in trouble?"

"He makes a hobby—" Luca's head snapped up and he had gone a sickly shade of green, "_Was_? Is my brother...Oh God...is he _dead_?"

Morgan closed his eyes momentarily and wanted to kick his own ass for his stupidity. He should've worded that better. With a sigh he set his eyes on Luca, "Sean was found dead a matter of hours ago."

Luca let out a strangled breath and once the words had left Morgan's lips the big man crumpled and wept like a child. There was nothing fake about his reaction. His body trembled violently and Luca had to forcefully reel his emotions in. He wasn't dense; it didn't take two Las Vegas officers and FBI agents to drop the bomb of a loved one being dead. First thing was first though, "how? Did his habit catch up with him?"

"Sean was murdered," Morgan told him gentling his tone.

Luca swallowed and dragged in another sharp breath, "and I'm a suspect." It wasn't a question.

"You were the last to be with him."

Luca's brow twisted into a confused frown, his green eyes switching back and forth between the watching faces, "o-oh God, h-he was killed minutes after I left him? Oh God, God no! I tried to convince him to come home with me, I begged him!"

"Did you and Sean fight?"

"W-What, eh, yeah, Sean was high and he freaked when I grabbed his arm. Next I knew I was on my ass and he was throwing a few weak hits. We scuffled for a second, I tried not to hurt him and he left some marks." He rolled up his sleeves and showed them scratches on both his arms. "He was alive when I left him; my b-baby brother was alive! I swear I didn't hurt him."

"We know Luca," Emily said softly.

"Luca, did I hear you—" Spencer stopped in the doorway. His hazel eyes went wide and dashing across the room he fell into a crouch beside Luca's chair, "hey, hey what happened? Are you okay?"

It was the first real look they had gotten of the boy. Morgan found he was drinking in the sight. The kid had to be late teens, early twenties and he was nothing short of gorgeous. Lithe and slender, long sable curls fell to mid-back. He wore a dark purple shirt, with black skinny jeans and shitkicker boots. His ears and lip were pierced and his aristocratic face was meant for kissing. One side of his face was badly bruised, and was very recent. A spike of surprising fury went through him at the sight, but the kid was a hooker, and he had often seen worse marks. The kid also matched their victimology pool perfectly, which made him a potential target.

"Sean's dead," Luca whimpered the tears falling anew, "They found him dead. Someone killed him."

A pained look came over Spencer's features and standing he allowed Luca to wrap his arms about him, burying his face in Spencer's stomach. "I'm so sorry Luca," he said gently, running his fingers through Luca's blonde hair, cradling him while he cried.

"What's your name kid?" Morgan asked.

"Everyone calls me Trick."

With a scowl and an eye roll Morgan shifted on the couch, "you're _real_ name kid."

Spencer's hazel eyes narrowed a little, "If you want my real name, Detective is it..?"

"Agent," Derek corrected calmly.

"Ah, Agent, if you want my real name then you can go right ahead and arrest me, because unless it pertains to Sean's death, you don't need it."

Morgan opened his mouth to argue, when Hotch stopped him and tried for a different tactic, "where were you last night at approximately eleven pm?"

Luca's head snapped up, "you are _not_ seriously suggesting Trick would hurt my brother?!"

"It's a routine question Mr O'Roarke," Hotch stated calmly, "well, Trick?"

"Seriously," Spencer rolled his eyes, "I don't exactly take names."

Hotch watched him a moment, eyes shrewd. And then, "You're lying. Who were you with last night?" Cheeks flushing, Spencer looked suddenly very wary. Emily, Hotch nor Morgan missed his frightened glance toward Officer Tennyson and Officer Flanagan and a sigh left Hotch's lips. He had a feeling what the kids answer was going to be "Trick. No one is going to hurt you, but we need to know what your whereabouts were and who you were with."

Spencer worried his lower lip and with a resigned sigh said, "Outside the precinct with Detective Ryan Francis."

The abrupt uproar from Tennyson was expected. The fact he charged across the room to no doubt strangle the kid was not. Luca was on his feet, an arm about Spencer's slim waist and moving him behind his body, using himself as a shield. Morgan was quick to move to, while Flanagan and Hotch pinned then enraged cop.

"You lying whore!" Tennyson shrieked positively infuriated, "Detective Francis is a decorated officer! He has a wife and two kids!"

"And," Spencer bit out bitterly ignoring Luca's pointed stare to remain quiet, "when has that ever stopped anyone?"

"Lying, little—"

"Officer Tennyson that is enough," Hotch barked out angrily, "we can easily find out. Emily."

Emily nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Clearly Flanagan and Hotch weren't risking letting Tennyson go. Placing the phone on loud speaker it rang twice before there was an answer.

_"Sparkly tech Goddess at your service, speak and be heard mortal."_

"Hey Garcia, we need a look at the LVPD's outside camera's, we're looking around eleven pm."

Fingers snapped over keys with ease_, "For anyone or anything in particular?" _

"Look for a tall skinny kid, roughly six foot one, long brunette hair and a Detective Ryan Francis," Morgan said from his side of the room.

_"No problem my crime fighters, accessing now, I got a file picture of Francis so I know who to look for and—Oh."_

"Oh, what's oh?" Hotch scowled.

_"Well, I have the video here, with the kid and Francis and looks like Francis got a little too handsy. Kid tried to get him to back off a little and Francis struck him. Landed the poor thing firmly on his butt, I'd say his eye will have a mean shiner today."_

Tennyson paled and visibly deflated. Even he couldn't argue with that. Flanagan and Hotch let him go and mumbling an apology to the bruised boy, he stepped out for a moment to collect his emotions. After all Detective Francis and his family were good friends and he didn't know how he was going to look his wife in the face anymore.

_"Sir,"_ Garcia said reminding everyone she was still there.

"Yes Garcia?"

_"I found something that connects all the victims aside from their appearances and profession."_

At Hotch's nod, Morgan took Emily's phone and stepping out of the living-room he took it off loud speaker, "Talk to me baby girl."

_"Alright, I've found something, and it was purely by accident, yes even I can't be genius all the time. I had been doing a background of each and I copped that each of our victims visited the _Heartsland Centre_ in New Jersey at some point or another."_

"You lost me."

_"I swear you need to pay more attention to the little things. _Heartsland_, though there's nothing hearty about it, is a centre for breeders."_

Morgan froze. There was no way that was a coincidence, "our victims were breeders, all of them? How could our Unsub possibly know that?"

_"My guess, our Unsub has some crazy good computer skills and hacked into a database. A lot of breeders are registered from birth, I know right? You swear they were dogs or something. Anyway, there are like a gazillion names he could have chosen from, but only a handful are hookers—it's amazing what rap sheets will turn up—and those are the ones who were even tested for the gene."_

"This changes things. He's not just looking to replace his lover. He's looking to replace a child he lost."

_"Yeah well, here's the thing. Certain records take a wee bit more to get at, especially a place like _Heartsland_, even for the best of hackers. I happen to have FBI clearance on my side."_

"What did you find Penelope?"

_"Ash, Atticus, Ian, Sean, Jamie and Zach all underwent a treatment at Heartsland that left them sterile. They couldn't get pregnant. Mind you it wasn't always consensual."_ Disgust leaked into her tone. _"From the Doctors report, Sean's situation was forced on him."_

Morgan made a sickened sound, "might be why he ran away from home. Some folks are just narrow-minded."

_"Uh huh, and there's more. I made a few calls and apparently fertility in breeders is quite easy to check. Something to do with a hormone count in their blood, you can buy an over the counter kit and do it yourself and Derek? It takes seven days."_

"Oh God, that's why he holds them and once that test comes out negative, he kills them."

_ "Seems that way, creeps get sicker every time. Alright, I better let you get back to your crime-fighting, anything else before I go?"_

"Eh yeah," he shouldn't, there was no need, but he wanted to know, "That kid with Francis? He's refusing to even give us a name; can you see what you can find on him?"

_"I can try, but if he's a runaway it'll be harder than you might think."_

"Just do your best baby girl."

Garcia awed over the phone and Morgan could practically hear the smile in her voice, it was a nice change from all that was going on. _"I'll do my absolute most my chocolate God, Garcia out!"_


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you! Not bad considering I was like 100 degrees when I wrote it haha!_

_gothina234: I'm honored that such an exceptional writer is reading my work. It makes me feel all warm and fussy lol I love the name Aidan. If I ever have another boy, I'll name him Aidan lol _

_dracowillbeloved: Thank you! So glad you like it! :D_

_-Okay in this chapter I used '**Kyle'** as Diana Reid's maiden name, if that's wrong feel free to point it out! I looked everywhere for her actual maiden name and when I couldn't find it, I just used Kyle lol_

_Okay hope you like this chapter. A couple of things are gonna be explained such as Aidan's Daddy will be getting a mention ;) _

_enjoy!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Down The Rabbit Hole:**

Spencer was in a situation he really did not like, one where he felt cornered and feeling cornered was not something he enjoyed. He watched Agent Morgan leave to talk to the bubbly woman who had referred to herself as _sparkly tech Goddess_, a fact Spencer found highly amusing and once he had vacated the room along with the hot headed fool Officer Tennyson the other suited man turned to face Spencer and a frown knitted his dark brows.

"How old are you?"

Yeah, it was a question he was asked so often that it no longer surprised him. People saw his youthful face, immediately thought kid and wanted to do all in their power to help, but Spencer had learnt some things over the years. Their efforts were usually very futile and in most cases their desires to save him weren't as noble as they appeared to be, "is my age important?"

"Do you always avoid answering questions?" Emily asked casually.

Luca practically snarled pulling Spencer against his body protectively, "leave him alone! You already proved he had nothing to do with Sean, so why not back off?!"

"It's okay Luca," Spencer said gently, "If you must know, I'm twenty-four."

"You look younger."

"Something of which I hear on a daily basis," Spencer told Hotch pulling out of Luca's arms and walking toward the large windows, "Are we done here?"

"With Mr O'Roarke yes, but you have to come down to the station Trick," Officer Flanagan said gently.

"What?" Spencer yelped whirling around, "I haven't done anything!"

"We just need to ask some more questions."

"This is madness," Luca barked throwing his hands up, "Trick hasn't done anything wrong!"

"We are fully aware of that Mr O'Roarke," Hotch placated carefully, "but its protocol. Trick is not under arrest I promise you." Not exactly the truth but the last thing he wanted to do was tell a civilian there was a serial killer on the loose. Nor did he want to frighten the boy.

"I'm coming with him."

"Luca, no," Spencer said with a shake of his head.

"But Trick—"

"No Luca, you need to go and take care of Sean okay? I'll be fine I promise."

With a resigned sigh Luca dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. Stepping past Spencer he removed his chequebook from a briefcase and taking out a pen from his pocket he scrawled an amount upon the thin parchment. Folding it, the blonde CEO slipped it into Spencer's pocket and grabbing the back of his neck he pulled him in for a fiery kiss just as Morgan and Tennyson stepped back into the room. The kiss was territorial, like a dog pissing on land. He had seen how Agent Morgan's eyes had flickered over Spencer and he was firmly marking his territory. With a final peck on the nose, Luca let Spencer go.

"Go on Trick and if you need any help just call okay?"

"Okay, see you later Luca."

Spencer grabbed his coat from where he had tossed it that morning and pulling it on he reluctantly followed the group waiting for him. The walk out of the Bellagio was a pain in the ass. Several eyes watched with vague curiosity, while others called out insults, "Finally get your ass arrested Trick?" A bellhop called almost gleefully, his grin looking practically menacing.

"Go to hell Jackie!"

"Ooo touchy, didn't get your post coital fix huh?"

Spencer didn't even bother dignifying that with a response. However, Morgan stopped to say something and Spencer was quick to halt his efforts, "don't waste your breath. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that."

"Yes, because I forgot, I'm doing something worthy with my life—oh no wait I sell sex for money." Spencer rolled his eyes every word marinated in sarcasm, "spare me Agent Morgan. I neither need you nor want you coming to my defence, especially when I don't deserve it."

"No one deserves that sort of treatment," Emily said gently.

"Sure," Spencer responded as he climbed into the back of the SUV. When they were on the road Spencer rummaged for his cell phone and rooted through his contacts searching for Emmanuel's number while Morgan quietly filled in the other about Garcia's phone call. Placing the phone to his ear he ignored the prying eyes, "Hey Em. Yeah, well, sort of. Listen, I'm going to be later then I thought...well, I was picked up by the cops and some FBI..." Spencer winced pulling the phone from his ear when Emmanuel dissolved into a tirade on her end, "Em, Em, Emmanuel will you listen? Jesus! No I'm not in trouble, its routine. I'll explain later okay? Will you let Kitty and Aidan know? Thank you. Okay, bye."

"Friends of yours," Morgan questioned from the front seat.

"Yes."

When the kid didn't elaborate Morgan rolled his dark eyes, "you still gonna withhold your name?"

"I still argue the point that you don't need it Agent Morgan, so unless you can link me to a crime, I suggest you stop asking."

"I don't get you," Morgan said with a frown.

"In what way," Spencer had a feeling where this was going, but he'd asked regardless.

"You aren't like your average prostitute. Most waltz around like they love their job."

"I hear that quite often, but let me ask you something Agent. What exactly makes your average prostitute? Yes there are plenty who walk around and give the _nothing can touch me_ vibe, with the impression they enjoy their work, but let me clue you in." Spencer leant forward, "We don't enjoy it. In fact we hate ourselves more than the people who watch us with such disdain. There is no such thing as an average prostitute because any one of us can end up in such a horrific situation and very few ask the _why_ of it."

The car fell silent the occupants stunned by Spencer's little speech and after a moment Emily braved it enough to ask the next question, "What's your reasons Trick?"

"Quite a few and none you need to know about."

That was what ended the conversation. Spencer's tone held a warning and it was simple; don't poke around in what they didn't understand. The rest of the journey to the precinct was done in silence. Spencer climbed from the SUV and followed Derek and the others inside. The odd cat call followed him from cops that recognised his face, but he ignored it. Emily told Spencer to follow her and Spencer did as he was told. He had just stepped into the briefing room when his hazel eyes fell upon the murder board and a strangled sound escaped him.

Emily cursed, she had thought the board had been moved, "Trick—"

"Ash and Atticus are dead?" Spencer croaked hoarsely a film of tears coating his eyes.

Emily paled, "you knew them?"

"Of course I knew! We worked the same area, Agent Prentiss what is going on?"

* * *

~O~

* * *

The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Kael had long ago chosen this life for himself when it had been a choice between an income and an apartment, or the streets. He had been whoring out his body since he was fourteen, so four long years he had been in the business and often enough he would meet someone with odd tastes, he'd suffer the odd mark or he'd simply not get paid for his time. But not once in the four years had he ever felt in danger, not until now. He had seemed like a completely normal guy when he had picked him up, if a little jittery. He was polite, friendly and then he had asked a rather strange question.

* * *

_/"Do you look forward to parenthood?"_

_"Huh, what," Kael frowned in confusion._

_The man grinned and stunned Kael when he ran a hand over his stomach, "soon Spencer, soon our baby will grow within you."_

_Kael's eyes widened in shock and at first he wondered was this just some weird sex game for the guy, but warning bells were roaring and every instinct in him was screaming to run for it. "Um, my name is Kael." Bad idea as it turned out because out of nowhere fury overcame the man and Kael let out a strangled yelp when a hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat and his head connected painfully with the door window._

_"You are Spencer!"_

_"Okay, okay man, whatever you say, just please don't hurt me!"_

_"Oh no, never Spencer, never," he crooned running his hand along the quivering boy's cheek, "hush now beloved, hush."/_

* * *

Kael hissed out a pained breath when he began to move again. Hours it had been going on, hours he felt invaded and even now he crooned over Kael's slender frame, "Spencer, my beautiful Spencer."

* * *

~O~

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to be sick or faint. Both were a high possibility because there was no way he had heard them correctly. He was target potential for some crazy fool who had been going around killing brunette, skinny, hazel eyed prostitutes? Why couldn't he just do these things the easy way?! No, life just had to throw crap at him on a constant basis! "So, now what," he asked voice shaking.

"Well now, we'd put you in protective custody," Derek explained.

Okay no, he didn't want that. Spencer shook his head, "I don't need protective custody."

Morgan scowled, "this isn't up for discussion pretty boy."

Spencer ignored the _pretty boy_ comment and fixed the agent with the best damn glare he possessed, "you can't force your help on me Agent Morgan. If I don't want it, that's it."

Morgan opened his mouth to argue but Hotch shook his head at him. Silenced Morgan folded his arms across his chest and slumped back in his chair. It niggled badly with him. He didn't like the idea of the kid leaving with no protection. But he couldn't argue with Hotch.

"We can't make you take the help Trick," Hotch began gently, "but you might change your mind once we ask some more questions."

"I doubt it, but go ahead."

"Are you a breeder?"

Spencer's heart stilled and his eyes blew wide. First off it was an extremely personal question and second a very, very bad feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. His eyes darted between the group and he considered lying, but hadn't they said they were with the BAU? They were profilers and would know right out if he was screwing with them, "Yes," he eventually answered. By the looks on their faces, there was something significant about that.

"Are you a fertile breeder?" Emily asked quickly.

Heat spread over Spencer's face. Blunt little thing wasn't she, "Yes...look can someone tell me why that matters?"

"Our Unsub is after young males that fit your description and who he hopes will bare his child." Morgan explained. "We think he may have lost his lover and child and that was his stressor."

Spencer went suddenly rigid and something flashed over the kids face. Oh God, what if it was _him?_ But if it was, he hadn't exactly hidden away; the son of a bitch could've easily found him. Then again, he hadn't been right in the head, not even then, "can I go home now?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"Kid, I'd rather—"

"Agent Morgan, if you insist on keeping me here, then find a reason to arrest me, otherwise I'm going home!"

When no one protested, Spencer got to his feet and started for the door. No one stopped him and when the kid finally left his sight, Morgan was fit to scream. God damn it, the kid knew something! It had been written all over his face, and his eyes, God, Morgan had only ever seen that fear on a victim. What had happened to this boy? Cell phone blaring loudly in his pocket, Morgan rummaged and answered with a less then friendly, "Morgan," as he stepped from the room.

_"Whoa, someone's cranky."_

"Sorry mama, bad day, you got something for me?"

_"I got him and I can tell you quite a bit about your baby boy, because he's in the system."_

Morgan frowned, "Prison?"

_"Nope, foster care. Trick as he likes to call himself, was born Spencer Reid to Diana and William Reid. He's twenty-four and has no known family living. Seems the poor boy has had a lot of bad juju. His mom, a paranoid schizophrenic went nuts, offed daddy and herself when Spencer was ten. Spencer was found injured in their basement and put into care when no one claimed him. He spent the next six years jumping between group foster homes. There were abuse issues and sexual assault in three of them and after being violently raped by a fellow foster sibling when he was sixteen, Spencer ran away and was never heard from again. The trail goes cold after that."_

Morgan scowled, "No record at all? No one just vanishes like that Garcia. Try his mama's maiden name."

_"Damn, sorry hot stuff, I must be running on fumes. Should have thought of that myself, gimme a second and—oh."_

"Oh?"

_"Just over a year ago a Spencer Kyle—fitting Spencer Reid's description—was admitted to hospital. He never said who did it, but he had been raped and beaten repeatedly over a period of just over two months and—holy Hanukah!—he was pumped full of Dilaudid!"_

"This kid was one of our Unsub's first," Morgan said in disbelief.

_"There's more Morgan. Spencer is a breeder and he was pregnant when he landed at the hospital. Four months ago he gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Aidan Matthew Kyle. He isn't just a victim Morgan he's the Unsub's missing lover!"_


	5. Faded Tears

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Criminal Minds Or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Kathryn Claire O'Connor_**_:_**_Thank you!_

_Maryhell:__ It was about time it came out haha Thanks for the review!_

_gothina234:__ You're welcome! Glad you're enjoying it so much :D_

_schpc:__ Glad you like it :)_

_-Ok my lovlies so sorry for the lack of bubbliness with my review replies and even bigger sorries for this next chapter. After a blowout with my ex over not keeping promises to our son, then a blowout with my ever nosy sister, I'm feeling rather yuck, so this may reflect in my work and I apologise for that!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Faded Tears:**

Morgan hurried back into the office. Hotch and Emily were once again looking over files, hoping for something, anything that might help. Emily was the first to notice his expression that was nothing short of freaked, "everything okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Trick, his real name is Spencer Reid. Penelope found him in the system; he's our Unsub's missing lover!"

"WHAT?" Emily and Hotch blustered in unison.

"He has a son Hotch, he gave birth four months ago and according to medical reports—that Pen is faxing over—he was held against his will, beaten and raped and pumped full of Dilaudid for just over a period of two months." Derek scowled darkly tossing his cell onto the table, "I could tell he knew more than he was letting on!"

Hotch half growled, letting out a rare curse dragging a hand through his hair, "we need to get him and his son into protective custody."

"Penelope gave me an address."

"Alright, get out there now and—"

"Agents," Lieutenant Cruise blustered hurrying into the room breathless and white, "sorry to interrupt. I just received a phone call, a boy named Kael Mason was just admitted to hospital. He was found wondering the Strip, beaten, raped and when the doctors checked, they found he had been drugged heavily with Dilaudid. He's littered with defensive wounds, they think he fought his attacker and ran."

"Emily with me, Morgan, get out to that kid and bring him in as soon as you can. Our Unsub is devolving rapidly and that could mean he'll go after his real target."

"You think he knows where Spencer is?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe he may have gotten his location from the other prostitutes. It'd be one of the reasons he only took prostitutes, they stick together and one of them would surely know him."

"Ash and Atticus, Spencer knew them both." Emily said, "The beatings. He was torturing them for information."

Things were hectic after that. For fear of their Unsub lashing out and trying to take another prostitute so soon—He obviously waited no time after Sean Flannery—Cruise sent Tennyson, Flanagan and a group of officers to shadow the prostitute corners. It wouldn't be appreciated, but it was necessary. Hotch and Emily headed for the hospital and Morgan in the direction of Spencer's apartment. He hadn't gotten very far when he caught sight of the scrawny man walking, long legs eating up the pavement. With a relieved sigh, Derek moved his SUV closer and rolled down the window, "need a lift pretty boy?"

Spencer startled head snapping in the vehicle's direction. A flash of annoyance filled his bright hazel hues, but only for a moment. He stopped, folding his slender arms across his chest, "are you reduced to following me Agent Morgan?"

"Well now Spencer, you tell me."

Spencer went completely rigid only to shake his head in exasperation, "I shouldn't even be surprised. What do you want?"

"Get in and I'll tell you."

The youth hesitated a little for a second more before finally giving in. Walking around the SUV, Spencer slid into the passenger seat and looked at Derek. His expression was the visual translation of _well then?_ Making Derek chuckle and Spencer's immediate annoyed frown showed just how amusing he found the whole thing. "First things first, why didn't you mention you had been held, raped, beaten and drugged for over two months?"

Spencer, who had been busying himself looking at his slim fingers, looked up startled. His face lost all colour and his eyes looked impossibly large, "W-What?"

"Don't play dumb with me kid," Derek chided as he moved back into traffic, "The truth, now. We have six dead because of this son of a bitch."

Spencer swallowed, "I-I know. I-It's my fault."

Derek sighed loudly, "I didn't mean it like that Spencer."

"No, I know that Agent Morgan, but it _is_ me he's looking for. So in part, it's my fault."

Derek didn't bother arguing with the kid's flawed logic, there would be no point, "I've seem your medical file kid. Why didn't you report it?"

Spencer looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "you can't be serious? Out of all who examined me, only one was even kind. The rest kept insisting it was a group session gone wrong! They laughed at me Agent Morgan! I was bleeding, barely coherent and...And pregnant and they _laughed_ at me!" Tears dampened his expressive eyes and Morgan could just about reign in the desire to reach out to him. God, his pain was so raw it was practically wafting off him. "I never wanted this life; I can think of so many other things I'd rather be doing, but this is the hand that was dealt to me and I'll take it in stride."

"Tell me Spencer, what happened?"

Spencer scrubbed away tears that had made a break for it and forced his thoughts back to a time in his life he still had trouble keeping out of his nightmares, "I was working my usual corner. Kitten and Flora were there. Kitten was freaking out a little, she had found out that day she was pregnant and was asking our advice. She never was clever where the John's were concerned, so we weren't remotely surprised. It had been a slow week and I was terrified I wouldn't get my gas bill paid. My apartment is a step up from a cardboard box, so without heating a cardboard box begins to look a tad more appealing. I needed at least a night over, eh, where the John wants us for the night. I can charge quite a bit, and for newer faces the price goes up, because honestly, they don't tend to argue." Spencer let out a shuddering breath trying to calm down, "He was handsome. It was the first thing I noticed, because I couldn't help wondering why he was around a place like that when he could've easily taken home a more willing partner and a free one at that. Some of the others were all over him, but it was me he was interested in. It was the same old routine, and after agreeing on a motel I went with him. I wasn't in his truck more than a second when he drugged me. You don't need details on the abuse, and as for the pregnancy, I don't think he expected that, but he went easier on me after that. He continued to hurt me, and constantly drugged me with Dilaudid, it's a miracle I even carried Aidan to term!"

"How did you escape?" Derek didn't want to press him further, but sadly he needed the details.

Spencer laughed, "Honestly? I still don't know. Personally, I think there was an Angel on my side. He forgot to drug me one night and the door was unlocked. He had drunk himself into a stupor, so sneaking away was easy. I walked and walked until some old couple picked me up and got me to a hospital. I doubt he's still in the same place, but I know his name."

"What? How," Derek spluttered.

"I think he figured I'd never get away. He uses aliases, Charles, Raphael, but his real name is Tobias. Tobias Hankel."

* * *

~O~

* * *

Kael groaned and came too. The light was shockingly bright making him wish he hadn't risked opening his eyes, a strangled hiss pushing past his lips. Hearing movement, his heart began to beat just a little bit faster. He knew he was in a hospital, but it wasn't enough to make him feel safe. Trying the whole opening his eyes bit for a second time, Kael found himself accompanied by two unknown visitors. Their demeanour screamed Cop and despite his situation, his hackles were quick to rise, pale blue eyes darkening with temper, "I ain't speaking to any Cop."

"Not a problem," Emily replied cheerfully, "we're FBI, not Cops."

The kid's suspicion climbed up a few notches, "same thing in my book."

"Listen Mr Mason," Hotch began gently, "we aren't here to arrest you, or cause you trouble. We just want to know about the man who assaulted you."

Whatever colour the kid had left completely drained, "I thought he was just another John," the youth babbled, "but he freaked once we were in the car. Kept calling me Spencer and talking about our baby, and when I'd give birth. I'm not a fucking breeder and I'm not Spencer. The guy was completely nuts!"

He also wasn't a brunette or hazel eyed either. Their Unsub was snatching males at random!

"How did you get away?"

"We were in his truck and he had injected me with something. I can fight though; I do enter the underground rings when whoring just isn't enough. I left some bruises on the bastard, think I broke his nose and after I kicked his balls up into his throat it gave me time to get away." Kael frowned in confusion. "I don't get it though, I was pretty out of it, and he could've come after me and k-killed me."

"You weren't his true target," Hotch explained, "It's probably the only thing that saved you. Do you have anyone we can call?"

"My mama, please, I'd really like her here." Kael sniffled, "time to go home I think."

Hotch's cell phone rang shrilly. Excusing himself the unit chief stepped into the hall to take the call, "hey Dave, anything?"

_"Mikhail was a dead end. The guy is an asshole, but he doesn't know anything, how's all on your end?"_

"We found the Unsub's missing lover and kid. It's the prostitute Trick, his real name is Spencer Reid. He was held by the Unsub and escaped."

_"Well shit, we get anything worthwhile from this kid?"_

"He bolted," Hotch explained stopping by a vending machine and perusing his choices, "Morgan's gone to pick him up. The Unsub has completely devolved, I'm after interviewing a survivor, and he only picked him up after dumping Sean Flannery's body. The kid got away, but he doesn't fit the victimology at all, blonde, blue eyed and not a breeder."

_"Creep is grabbing for the sake of it, you think he'll go after Spencer now?"_

"I don't doubt it."

_"JJ and I are finished here. We're heading out in an hour."_

"Good, I'll keep you informed of any changes. I hope to bag this son of a bitch before the night is out."

_"We can only hope Hotch...we can only hope."_

* * *

~O~

* * *

Pulling up outside Spencer's apartment complex, Morgan climbed from the SUV and immediately got on the phone to Hotch.

_"Hotch here."_

"I have a name, Tobias Hankel." Derek said without any preamble.

_"Are you sure? Is Spencer sure?"_

"Yeah, Hankel was honest because he was convinced Spencer wasn't going anywhere."

_"I'll get Garcia on it. You stay with the kid, bring them in, in a couple of hours. Do not leave their sides for even a second."_

"No problem Hotch." Snapping the phone shut, Morgan jogged to catch up with Spencer who was already stood outside his apartment door. A jangle of keys and a second later they were stepping into a rundown, but fairly cosy home. Boxes of Diapers sat against the wall in the hallway, beside a pram and a mess of soft toys. The evidence of a small child made Derek smile.

Hearing an outright squeal, he looked up just in time to see a petite woman fill the door way, a baby of about four months squirming in her grasp, "hey munchkin," Spencer crooned taking the tiny boy and kissing his cheeks, "aw daddy missed you, Em, stop eyeing Agent Morgan as if he's about to open fire."

Emmanuel's eyes rounded to the size of dinner plates, "Agent Morgan, what the hell Spence?!"

"I'll explain later!"

"No, nuh uh boy-o, you'll explain now!" Emmanuel told him firmly, "go put your wee sprog down for a nap, I'll make tea and then you're going to spill your guts!"

Spencer laughed indulgently at the fiery woman and leaving a shell shocked Derek in the hall, he went to put his son down for a nice nap.


	6. Forgotten Words And Whispers Of Tomorrow

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Maryhell:__ Thank you, glad you've enjoyed it and have hung on until the end x_

_Gothina234:__ I wondered if anyone would guess! Thought the Dilaudid made it obvious lol Glad you're loving it!_

_ Kathryn Claire O'Connor:__ No problem! Thank you!_

_And here it is the last chapter, a nice neat fic and thank you to all the lovelies who took the time to read it! Love you my flowers!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxxx_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Forgotten Words and Whispers of Tomorrow:**

"You're what?" Derek blustered following Spencer back and forth. They had spent thirty minutes catching Emmanuel up and then Kitty when she had gotten home and after some dramatics the two women now sat fully amused watching the flustered agent, "you can't be serious!"

"It's Saturday," Spencer argued as if the whole thing was obvious, "I always bring Aidan to the park on a Saturday."

Derek blinked at him. It took him several tries to find his voice and even then he had to claw the words out, "You have a complete lunatic after you and yet you are gonna head out like normal?"

"Yes well, we won't be alone," Spencer grinned the light glinting over his lip ring, "you'll be with us."

Before Derek could even answer Spencer walked around him to unfold the pram. Aidan gushed from Kitty's arms, and the girls watched shaking with laughter. Derek's incredulous pleas were completely wasted of course. Once Spencer made up his mind, there was no talking to him at all. Furious, but unable to convince Spencer otherwise—short of tying him to a chair—Derek followed commands with an indulgent smile. Whatever made the kid happy right?

The park was fairly deserted for the hour it was. It was early in the evening and still bright out and apart from the odd pedestrian, cat and dog; they pretty much had the small green area to themselves. Aidan had dozed off again and Derek was glad because it gave him a chance to learn exactly who Spencer Reid was, or at least how he had ended up in the life he had.

"So, how does a genius guy like you end up in a life like this?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow, "I've seen your High school files. One Eighty seven IQ, Eidetic memory and you can read twenty thousand words per minute. No offence kid, but with all that at your disposal...?"

The question hung midair and for the briefest of seconds Spencer thought about simply not answering. And yet part of him thought he owed the Agent that much, "have you ever been raped Agent Morgan?"

"Yes actually," Derek admitted automatically startling Spencer, "I was fourteen; he was a well known member of the community and for a time he took advantage."

"You had a support system, mother, father, siblings?"

Derek flinched, "I never told them."

"Not my point, you still had someone to go to, or at least something to cushion it at the end of the day."

"I...yeah, I guess so."

"I didn't have that," Spencer said softly, "I...my life was messed up from day one. My mother was a paranoid Schizophrenic who after pregnancy just never got back on track again. My father blamed me to a degree and that blame turned to raw hatred the more my mother deteriorated." Spencer swallowed his eyes damp with tears. "My mother loved me. I'll always have that, she loved me and she...she destroyed herself in an effort to protect me."

Derek frowned a little, "Spencer, your mother tried to kill you—"

"No!" Spencer barked a sudden flash of anger lighting up his beautiful face, "My mother _did not_ try to kill me. She tried to stop my father from raping me AGAIN!"

Every nerve ending Derek possessed lit up like the fourth of July and an agonised look overcame his features, "I...W-what?"

"I was five when it started. He used it as some sort of sick punishment and one night my mother walked in on us. It became a brawl, my father chased my mother downstairs and all of a sudden he had a knife. I tried to get it off him, but I was injured in the process and the next thing I knew, there was a knife buried in my father's chest." Spencer's eyes were haunted, tears shimmering, one or two escaping as his misery clawed its way free. "My mom told me to run, to hide and I did, I...if I had known she'd kill herself out of guilt, I never would've left her there, _never_!"

"Jesus, kid, did you not tell the Cops this?"

Spencer laughed bitterly, "They spun their own version. Better then admitting a well respected Lawyer had gone to the dark side. After that it was foster care and more grown men who liked me for my _'pretty eyes'_ and _'creamy skin'_...Just so you know child protective services is bullshit, the streets are safer as I eventually came to learn after...after Xander."

"Xander Flynn," Derek supplied remembering the name Garcia had sent over in Spencer's file.

"He was my friend, my only friend and it was the first foster home no one had hurt me." Eyes bright Spencer swallowed several times the lump in his throat almost choking. "When I entered the Caine house I...I was pregnant to my previous Foster father." Derek let out a creative curse. "I was sixteen and pregnant and God you have no idea how scared I was. I hid it for a time, but Xander noticed things, my sickness, and my fatigue and eventually I told him." A wistful smile came with the happier memory. "He was so good to me, we talked about stupid things, like running away and raising the baby together and then one night I got to mine and Xander's room to find him with Tommy and Jordan, twins and a vicious pair. Xander owed them money and he couldn't pay. I never did find out for what, so the twins made a deal with him. If he r-raped me, they'd call it quits."

This time Derek didn't give a rat's ass; he moved wrapping an arm about the kid's slender waist and pulled him against him. Spencer flinched, but was quick to relax when he realised there was no threat. "It was so violent, they gagged me so I couldn't scream and even when I began to haemorrhage badly, Xander didn't stop. He just kept going. I was in pain and miscarrying when I ran away that night and I never looked back. I didn't trust anyone; there was no one to go to and with nothing at my disposal, no home, and starving I used the only thing I could to get by." Spencer sighed, "Things got better after I met Kitty. I was seventeen and pick pocketing as well as hooking. I made the mistake of stealing from her." A laugh bubbled free and Spencer lavished in the memory. "She chased me six blocks before eventually tackling me to the ground and calling me a little trickster, hence my nickname Trick. I never stole after that and Kitty gave me a place to live. I owe her my life."

"I'm so sorry pretty boy," Derek whispered, "God; I wish I had the power to erase it all. How can one person go through all that and still come out fairly okay the other end?"

"Oh I have my scars Agent Morgan, but I also have the people who love me keeping me going. Especially Aidan, he's the light of my life."

"Was he born blind?"

Spencer wasn't surprised by the question. His son's ailment was noticeable to those who paid attention, "yes, the doctors think it was damages done by all the Dilaudid Tobias used in the first two months of my pregnancy. He's otherwise a perfectly healthy child."

"He's a beautiful child Spencer, I'm so sorry for his eyes."

"It's okay," Spencer smiled gently, "he's my son and I love him, faults and all. It just shows that no matter what Tobias did, we could get on with our lives and I was rewarded with something Tobias will never get the privilege to have. Despite everything, I am pretty lucky."

* * *

~O~

* * *

Kitty hummed to herself and swished about the kitchen shaking her little butt as she boogied to _Jedward_ of all things, a pair of Irish singers she had discovered on the internet who weren't all that good, but were fun all the same. Emmanuel had gone home leaving the fiery female alone and hearing the front door, she frowned. _Why was Spencer home? _He was supposed to go with Derek Morgan to the police station after their rendezvous at the park. Setting down the broom, Kitty cautiously made her way from the kitchen into the hall and stood in the hall was _not _Spencer.

"Hey there," the wild eyed man said cheerfully twirling a knife between his fingers, "where is Spencer?"

Kitty was not stupid. She realised automatically that this could only be Tobias Hankel, "I-I'm sorry, who?"

Tobias' expression turned murderous and with a bellow he surged toward Kitty. With a strangled scream Kitty ran. The only exit was blocked, but if she could get to Spencer's bedroom, she would be able to scale down the fire escape. Too bad Tobias had other plans. With an enraged snarl he threw himself at her. The pair went down in a tangle of limbs and suddenly all Kitty knew was pain.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Spencer laughed following Derek into the station. Like before several Officers threw looks and jibes, but Spencer really didn't care, Aidan cooed happily in the Agent's arms. It was wonderful to see his son happy with others. Aside from Emmanuel or Kitty, he rarely settled with someone else, but with Derek it was almost natural. The briefing room was occupied by the rest of the BAU team, including JJ and Rossi. Emily and JJ stood talking over coffee. They were taking a moment away from the case when Aidan let out a sudden coo drawing their attention.

"Oh my God," JJ gushed rushing toward Derek and the small bundle, "Oh! Look at his sweet face!"

The baby gushed at the new sounds, chomping on his wee fist. JJ turned toward Spencer. God, he was so young and he had a baby to their Unsub and yet there was a light about him that said quite plainly that he was okay with that. The rest of the team took up positions around them gushing and admiring. Spencer beamed with pride and stepped away when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey Kitty, I—"

_"S-Spencer, I'm so s-sorry babycakes; I didn't mean t-to tell."_ A strangled sob followed along with a great hacking cough. _"He k-kept hurting me...Nnn...Bleeding s-so bad...T-Tobias, h-he knows where you are!"_

The colour drained from his face and when the call suddenly disconnected, Spencer wasn't sure if his legs would hold him. Then everything went from bad to worse. The sharp sound of bullets hitting flesh filled the air and the door to the briefing room was suddenly kicked inward. There stood in the door way with a loaded sawed-off and a manic expression was Tobias Hankel himself. Dark eyes finding the twenty-four year old, his face lit up, true joy transforming his features, "Hey baby, I've been looking all over for you and I've come to take you home."

Spencer snatched Aidan back from Derek and scurried back. Guns were cocked and eyes blazed, but no one risked firing, not when Tobias was armed, the gun levelled at Spencer. Tobias' eyes dropped to the squirming infant in the boy's arms and his grin widened. "Our baby is beautiful Spencer, what did you name him?"

Considering how trigger happy Tobias was as of late, Spencer thought answering him was the best, "A-Aidan Matthew."

Tobias positively radiated delight, "Oh lovely, a lovely name. Can I, can I hold him Spencer?"

Spencer clutched Aidan closer to his chest and backed up. Big mistake, hot fury was quick to replace Tobias' happiness. The gun that had been lowering only a second ago was up again and for one horrifying moment Spencer thought Tobias might actually pull the trigger. A shot rang out loud and clear and Spencer's heart lurched in his chest.

Blood trickled from the hole in Tobias' skull, eyes rolling back the man dropped like a tonne of bricks, the sawed-off slipping from his fingers. Shaking like a leaf Spencer followed the line of fire just in time to see Derek lower his weapon. He had had a shot and had taken it and while Rossi dealt with the cooling body, Hotch rushed out to check the chaos just outside, Derek made his way toward Spencer. Spencer had slid down the wall landing on his ass. Aidan howled feverishly.

"Spencer, Pretty boy, you're okay, everything's okay."

With a shuddering sob, Spencer threw himself into Derek's arms mumbling thank-yous. Emily was sent to get an ambulance out to Kitty, and Spencer went back to the hotel with Derek, feeling safer than he had in a long time.

* * *

** 6 YEARS LATER**:

"Dad, dad, _daaaaaad,_" Six years old Aidan squealed in delight letting out a burst of laughter when Derek Morgan bent and scooped up his adopted son.

"Hey half-pint, you and daddy miss me?"

Music buzzed in the house and from the hallway Derek could hear his husband of four years pottering around in the kitchen. With a great woof Clooney nearly landed Derek on his ass. Laughing indulgently, he scurried around the canine and slipped into the kitchen, where Spencer was busy preparing dinner.

"Hey baby boy," Morgan greeted sweetly kissing his temple and resting his hand on Spencer's swollen middle, "Missed you."

"Mmm, missed you too," Spencer replied twisting to receive a proper kiss from his husband who he hadn't seen in a week, "how was the case?"

"Hellish, we could've really used you SSA Dr Spencer Reid," Morgan told him with a purr nuzzling his throat.

In six years with Derek's help Spencer had done all the things he hadn't had the chance to, and when that was accomplished he joined the FBI. Thanks to a few pulled strings he was recruited to the BAU and it was exactly where he was supposed to be. Grinning, Spencer wrapped his arms about Derek's waist and nuzzled his throat, "Well, you're night is about to get even more exciting."

Derek blinked bemused, "Oh, how so?"

A slow grin lit up the young genius' face, "my contractions started an hour ago."

**The End**

* * *

_"Everyday begins like a blank chalkboard, on which each one of us can write the poem of our present and our dreams for the future." __  
**― **_**_Ricky Martin_**


End file.
